Lazy Days
by Liquidize
Summary: Sequel to 'Valentine Gift'. Bryan and Kai spend a day alone at the dojo while the others are out. [Oneshot][Yaoi][BryanKai, TalaRei]


Sequel to 'Valentine Gift' since Morbid Darkness mentioned she wanted to read something with Bryan/Kai. ;)  
It's nothing serious and it might be a bit ooc-ness, but you'll have to live with that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was early a few days after Valentine's Day and we're back at the dojo where our two favourite teams (or at least it's the authors two favourites) the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys were staying at the moment. Valentine's Day had passed without any major accidents as we know and both teams had survived the few days that had passed in each others company. 

This day, most of the boys were out. Tala and Rei were out, eating, getting some time alone, getting to know each other better and catching up and so on, you know all that. Max and Tyson had dragged (literally I might add) poor Kenny, leaving Dizzy at home (oh, the cold hearted fate…), to the arcade to have an all day with games. Spencer and Ian went out, saying something about exploring Japan, being anywhere besides the dojo that is. That left Bryan and Kai alone at the dojo and they were actually keeping there hands off of each other, I'm very impressed, they were…

"Take that, bastard!" Bryan suddenly exclaimed. "Checkmate!"

"Damn it…" Kai muttered. "I was this close!" Kai made a gesture with his fingers.

"Apparently not close enough." Bryan said with a smug tone.

"A minor detail," Kai shrugged.

As I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted, the boys… Hey, you don't have to glare! Stupid Russians mumble. As I was saying, the boys were at the dojo relaxing and playing chess or at least were playing chess before Bryan won that game.

"Want to do something else?" Bryan suggested which made Kai look at him with a raised eyebrow which Bryan saw. "Not that kind of stuff Hiwatari, something _else_ and _less_ perverted."

"I'm not stupid, Kuznetsov" Kai sneered. "Did you have something else in your mind when you suggested that or are you expecting me to come up with something?"

"Now, who's the one talking dirty, love?" Bryan said smugly.

"Idiot," was the only answer he got.

Bryan snickered as he got up from the armchair he was sitting in, brushing his hand over Kai's thigh with purpose when he passed him, making the two-toned haired blader gasp and then swear. Bryan looked smug as he walked over to the TV looking at the games Tyson and Max had and that was indeed a lot.

"How about playing some of the annoying brats' games huh? At least we have something to do then." He suggested. Kai looked up at him, with a look clearly saying 'are-you-mad?' and 'what-have-you-been-taking-today?' and I could very well understand him though, it was after all Max and Tyson's games and only god knows what kind of games they have. Bryan clearly saw the look too 'cause he sighed.

"Oh come on, Kai, how bad can it actually be?" The only answer he got was a shrug.

Two hours later…

"If you don't turn that fucking thing off right _now_ I'm not going to be responsible for what I might do to that _thing_ if I have to hear all those… happy things again!" Kai growled dangerously his voice dripping with venom as he glared at the poor machine that only did his job.

"Easy, Hiwatari," Bryan snickered. "I'm on my way and besides, you can't get crazier then you already are so no one would be surprised nor see any different." Bryan easily dodged the punch that was aimed at him while smirking.

Kai apparently was very tired at _both_ the game (and as I said earlier, I can understand him, who can stand all those bright colours and songs and god knows what and stay sane?) and Bryan at the moment.

"Kuznetsov…" Kai sneered.

"Yeah, yeah, turn that shit of, right, I'm on my way."

"Hn."

Three hours later…

"It's kind of boring, Kai." Bryan complained in a very Tala-like way.

"It's quiet and it isn't happy or bright. How can you call that boring?" Kai asked calmly. "Or you maybe want to play those games again, huh? And lose the sanity you don't have?"

"No…" Bryan said, sounding like he clearly agreed. "But can't we do anything else?"

The boys were at the moment reading and just enjoying the peace and quite or at least Kai was. Bryan didn't seem to quite agree with Kai on what was fun and what wasn't.

"You've spend too much time with Tala, you're starting to sound and act like him, it's actually rather scaring." Kai said disapprovingly. "And it's certainly enough with the real Tala around here, we don't need another one acting like him too."

"You shouldn't say too much, Hiwatari." Bryan retorted. "Making Ray act more and more like you by each passing time we see each other."

"I'm at least calm and that's more then what you can say about Tala even though Tala always will be calmer then Tyson and Max." Kai stated and Bryan knew he was right. Kai looked smug at Bryan's surrender.

"So, do you suggest anything else we can do then, since you're so bored?" Kai asked.

"Funny you would ask." Bryan replied with a sly look on his face and Kai just sighed at him, knowing that his lilac haired Falcon were up to something. He spends to much time with Tala after all.

"How about we get some training?" He asked.

"Training…?" Kai echoed, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes, training…" Bryan drawled. "Beyblade training, you idiot, get your head out of the gutter, Hiwatari."

"Right…"

Five hours later…

"Told you so!" Kai said rather proudly.

The two boys' hade just finished a rather long beyblade practise that Kai won as we all heard and which we clearly could see on Bryan's face that he didn't like it very much.

"Then we're even." Bryan grumbled apparently not liking the fact that he lost to Kai even if he won the chess game earlier.

Kai apparently had something in mind to make said Falcon happy again though 'cause he walked over to the Falcon and wrapped his arms around him, whispering something in his ear while nibbling at it and Bryan seemed to like the idea since he started kissing Kai while moving back towards their shared room, none of them hearing when Tala and Rei entered the house an hour later busy with their own thing.

3

Vintern – 07 


End file.
